Total Drama Reunion
by anthonyausburn
Summary: Chris invites the ex campers back to the island once more. but, when campers are being murdered, will anybody get off of the island? read to find out..terrible at summaries haha. Please read and Review. thanks everybody. hope you enjoy.


**Total Drama Reunion **

CHARACTERS:

**Alejandro**

**Anne Maria**

**Silent B**

**Beth **

**Blainley **

**Brick**

**Bridgette**

**Cameron**

**Chef **

**Chris**

**Cody**

**Courtney **

**Dakota**

**Dawn**

**DJ**

**Duncan **

**Eva **

**Ezekiel **

**Geoff **

**Gwen**

**Harold**

**Heather **

**Izzy **

**Jo**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**LeShawna **

**Lindsay **

**Lightning **

**Mike**

**Noah**

**Owen**

**Sadie**

**Sam**

**Scott**

**Sierra **

**Staci**

**Trent **

**Tyler**

**Zoey**

NOTE:this takes place AFTER the Total Drama Series ended.

**Chris: Chef! We have to plan our reunion. This has to be big since Total Drama lasted for 6 seasons. Invite everybody back to the island, and I'll start setting up. **

**Chef: I'm on it. **

**(the two make the arrangements, and a week later, the former campers arrive) **

**Chris: welcome back guys. **

**Trent: this isn't going to be another scam to get us into another season is it? **

**Chris: no it is not. We invited you guys back because it will most likely be the last time we see each other. **

**Dawn: why is that? **

**Chris:because season 6 was the last season of Total Drama.**

**(the former campers cheer and high five and hug)**

**Chris: now settle down. We have a lot to get through. We have this island for 1 week. So, this is our last week together, guys. Anyways, tonight we are doing an award show. The categories are, Best Couple, Best Fight, Best Winner, Best Elimination, Best Finale, Best Male Camper, Best Female Camper, MVP from each season, Best Male Villain, Best Female Villain, and Best Camper. **

**Beth: Who is nominated for what? **

**Chris:you guys will find out when you go to vote. So, everybody go vote. **

**(the campers go vote, and are told to get dressed up for the ceremony) **

**Bridgette: Geoff, what dress should I wear? The black one or the red one? **

**Geoff: baby, you look beautiful in any of them. **

**Bridgette: aww, baby. **

**(they kiss) **

**Geoff: I like the black one though. **

**Bridgette: okay. **

**(later on at the ceremony, Chris is giving his speech before announcing the first category) **

**Chris: the nominees for Best Couple are Bridgette Geoff, Izzy Owen, Mike Zoey, and Sierra Cody. And the winner is... MIIKE AND ZOEY! **

**(the two come up and receive their award, and kiss for the crowd)**

**(Justin comes out to announce the next award)**

**Justin: as a former camper on Total Drama, I know that every season was FULL of drama and fights. So here are your nominees for Best Fight. LeShawna Heather, Heather Lindsay, Anne Maria Jo, and Duncan Cody. Your winner is... LESHAWNA AND HEATHER! **

**(the two come up and hug because they made up over the past seasons) **

**(Courtney comes up with Katie to announce the next award)**

**Courtney: even though me and Katie never won, we are happy to be able to announce the award for Best Winner. **

**Katie: so, here are your nominees. Owen, Duncan, Heather, Brick, and Dawn. Your winner for Best Winner is...**

**Courtney and Katie: OWEN! **

**(Owen comes up and gets his award and makes a quick speech)**

**(Zoey and Mike come up to announce the next award)**

**Zoey: being able to compete on Total Drama was an amazing experience. Every season, the eliminations got better and better. Some of them were shocking, and some of them were really helpful to the teams and other campers. **

**Mike: so without further ado, here are the nominees for Best Elimination. Season 1: Harold. Season 2: Gwen. Season 3: Duncan Season 4: Staci. Season 5: Anne Maria. **

**Zoey: and your winner is... ANNE MARIA! **

**Anne Maria: thanks. **

**(Best Finale was announced and the winner was Heather vs Alejandro vs Cody) **

**Chris: DJ and Trent come up here to announce the next award, please. **

**(the two former campers step on the stage to announce best male villain**

**Trent: there was only 3 nominees for this spot. They were Scott, Alejandro, and Justin. **

**DJ: your winner for Best Villain is...SCOTT!**

**(Scott comes to the stage and quickly goes to his seat) **

**Chris: your winner for Best Female Villain is Heather. **

**(she goes up) **

**Chris: your MVP's from each season are Owen, Beth, Cody, Mike, and Dawn. Congrats guys. And the winners for Best Male and Female Camper are Owen and Zoey! **

**(the two hug and go up)**

**Chris: now, we need to vote for the best camper overall! It will be between these two! **

**(the campers all vote) **

**Chris: and your Best Camper overall winner is...OWEN! **

**Owen: thank you all so much! **

**(the campers all celebrate) **

**Chris: so, everybody there are different activities that you all can do. You can either watch a movie in the lobby, go swimming, go to the hot tub, go hiking, or go to the salon. And I will be assigning everybody their rooms. Their will be 4 people in each room. 2 girls and 2 guys. Room 1 is Alejandro, Heather, Brick, and Jo. Room 2 is Katie, Sadie, Justin, and Sam. Room 3 is Bridgette, Geoff, Cody, and Sierra. Room 4 is Cameron, Dawn, Mike, and Zoey.**

**(the rest of the rooms are assigned and everybody separates into groups for their activities)**

**Chris: I forgot to mention! If your watching a movie, it is the whole Scream series. Number 1-7. **

**MOVIE GROUP:**

**Anne Maria**

**Blainley**

**Duncan**

**Gwen**

**Ezekiel**

**Harold**

**Owen**

**Izzy**

**LeShawna**

**Sam**

**Staci**

**SWIMMING GROUP:**

**Beth**

**DJ**

**Bridgette**

**Geoff**

**Lindsay**

**Lightning**

**Noah**

**Scott**

**Tyler**

**Trent**

**HOT TUB GROUP:**

**Alejandro**

**Cameron**

**Courtney**

**Heather**

**Mike**

**Sierra**

**Cody**

**Zoey**

**HIKING GROUP:**

**Silent B**

**Brick**

**Chef**

**Eva**

**Jo**

**Dawn**

**SALON GROUP:**

**Chris**

**Dakota**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**ROOM:**

**Sadie**

**(now to Sadie in her room)**

**Sadie: I have a nice room! I guess I will get my bathing suit and go down to the pool. **

**(she goes into her bathroom) **

**(a figure slides into the room and hides next to the door outside the bathroom) **

**Sadie: my bathing suit is SO cute! **

**(the figure pulls out a knife as Sadie walks past) **

**Sadie: okay. I have my bathing suit and towel. Oh! I am missing my flip flops! **

**(she turns around to go back into the bathroom but feels a sharp object go through her stomach) **

**Sadie: OW! **

**(she looks up and sees the figures eyes through a mask) **

**Sadie: why? **

**(the figure pushes the knife deeper into her stomach and she falls to her knees dead) **

**Figure: one down. A whole former cast to go! **

**(the figure takes the knife out of Sadie's body and leaves) **

**(later that night, Katie, Justin, and Sam go to their room) **

**Justin: baby, I had so much fun. **

**Katie: me too. **

**(they go to kiss, but are interrupted by Sam screaming) **

**Justin: what's wrong, Sam?**

**(Justin and Katie walk in to see Sam hovering over Sadie's lifeless body) **

**Katie: oh my god! **

**Justin: baby, come on, we have to tell the others! **

**(Justin drags Katie out of the room, leaving Sam behind weeping over his lifeless girlfriend's body) **

**Justin: guys! We have an emergency! **

**Duncan: what? Did you guys run out of condoms? **

**Justin: this is serious! **

**Gwen: wait, why is Katie crying?**

**(Justin pulls Gwen and Duncan aside and tells them the bad news)**

**Duncan: Justin, come on. Take me to your room. Gwen, stay here with Katie. **

**Gwen: okay. **

**(the two guys run to Justin's room) **

**Justin: Sam should still be here. He was devastated when he saw Sadie. **

**(the two open the door to see a figure with a knife behind Sam) **

**Justin: SAM LOOK OUT! **

**(Sam turns around to see the knife coming right at his face) **

**(the knife gets lodged into Sam's forehead) **

**Justin: SAM! **

**Duncan: JUSTIN COME ON! **

**(the two run to the elevator to get to the lobby where half of the campers are) **

**Duncan: Justin, hurry up! **

**(Justin falls into the elevator right before the killer can stab him) **

**Justin: that was close! **

**Duncan: somebody here is killing people. **

**Justin: what if it was just one of the locals? **

**Duncan: we are on a deserted island, Justin! There are no natives! **

**Justin: oh, yeah. That's true. **

**(the elevator opens at the lobby and Duncan and Justin hear crying when they open the doors) **

**Duncan: what happened guys? **

**Gwen: You guys were right about Sadie! This figure hung her on the roof while you guys were gone. **

**Duncan: well, somebody is killing them, because we saw the figure kill Sam. **

**(Chef comes over and tells everybody to meet in the mess hall) **

**Chris: everybody settle down! **

**Chef: here are the rules from now on! Nobody is to be left alone! Everywhere you go, you MUST have at least TWO buddies! Do I make myself clear? **

**Crowd: YES SIR! **

**(the door bursts open and the killer is seen with Sam's head. The sight makes half of the campers freeze in terror, while others run to the back of the mess hall and lock themselves there, or leave the mess hall through the back door) **

**Cameron: Blainley, DJ? **

**DJ: yeah, Cameron? **

**Cameron: I think we should run! **

**DJ: me too! **

**(the two run, leaving Blainley behind) **

**Cameron: BLAINLEY RUN! **

**(the killer stop Cameron and digs the knife into his chest, and pulls out a machete and slices DJ in half, leaving Blainley to watch in horror) **

**(Blainley falls to her knees)**

**Blainley: please don't kill me! **

**(she starts crying as the figure lifts his machete. In one swing, he takes Blainley's head off) **

**(now to Alejandro, Heather, Beth, Lindsay, Tyler, and Scott who are in the back room of the mess hall) **

**Beth: Lindsay! I am so scared! **

**Lindsay: me too! **

**Tyler: guys, we will be fine! **

**(Heather is clutching to Alejandro while Scott is in the corner hiding behind boxes)**

**Tyler: I think he left. **

**(the room goes silent) **

**Alejandro: I think you are right! **

**(the door busts down) **

**Alejandro: Heather get behind me! **

**(Heather does as she is told while Scott is still hiding behind the boxes) **

**Beth: Lindsay! I'm scared! **

**(Tyler pushes Beth and Lindsay behind him) **

**(the killer lifts his head and starts to walk forward) **

**Alejandro: Heather! Run! **

**(Heather, Beth, and Lindsay run towards the door) **

**Killer: oh no you don't! **

**(the killer grabs Beth by her hair and pushes the machete through her chest) **

**Lindsay: BETH! **

**Heather: come on, Lindsay! **

**(Heather is interrupted by a scream) **

**Lindsay: TYLER! **

**(Tyler is pushed against the wall, as the machete goes through him, pinning him against the wall) **

**Alejandro: HEATHER! TAKE LINDSAY AND GET OUT OF HERE! **

**(Scott coughs and reveals himself) **

**Killer: hello there. **

**(Scott screams as the killer approaches him. Alejandro, Lindsay, and Heather manage to escape leaving Scott behind with the killer) **

**Scott: please don't kill me! Please! I'll do anything! **

**(the killer slices Scott's legs and arms off) **

**Scott: OW! Please stop! Please please don't kill me! **

**(the killer sticks the machete through the back of Scott's neck, sending it through his throat) **

**Killer: one more down. **

**(the killer removes the machete, and leaves the room, leaving three bodies behind) **

**Alejandro: guys. This is crazy! **

**(Lindsay is still crying) **

**Heather: come on Lindsay. We have to get through this together. **

**Lindsay: I know. I just can't believe he killed Tyler! **

**Heather: me either. But we have to stick together to get through this. **

**Alejandro: guys, I hear something! **

**(the group hears footsteps behind them, and turn around to see..)**

**Alejandro: BRICK! **

**Brick: guys! I am so glad I'm not the only one left alive. **

**(Jo, Staci, and Chris come out from behind Brick) **

**Jo: good to know we have some other people alive! **

**(a sling is heard, as a machete appears through Staci's stomach) **

**Heather: AHHHH! **

**Alejandro: RUN! **

**(Alejandro, Heather, and Lindsay run back towards camp, while Chris is frozen in fear, and Brick and Jo are trying to fight off the killer) **

**Killer: I love it when they fight back! **

**(the killer slides his machete through Brick's stomach, pinning him to a tree) **

**Jo: BRICK!**

**(Chris is impaled by the machete) **

**Jo: CHRIS! **

**Killer: bye bye, Jo. **

**(the killer swings his blade, and it slices Jo from her shoulder to her waist) **

**(now to Justin, Katie, Chef, Owen, Izzy, and Dakota) **

**Dakota: I am way too pretty to die here! **

**Izzy: shut up, Dakota! We have more things to focus on! **

**Chef: Izzy is right, guys! We have to try to escape. **

**Justin: what about everybody else? **

**Chef: we will get off of the island, and get help. When we return, whoever is alive we will save. **

**Katie: that could be nobody! **

**Chef: we have to take the chance. **

**Owen: he's right, guys. **

**Katie:okay. **

**Chef: I have a boat. But it won't be able to fit the 6 of us. **

**Justin: how many can it fit? **

**Chef: 4. **

**(Heather, Alejandro, and Lindsay arrive) **

**Lindsay: guys! I am so glad to see you! **

**Katie: what happened? **

**Alejandro: that killer killed Chris, Jo, Brick, Beth, Staci, Tyler, and Scott! **

**Katie: that's terrible! **

**Chef: well, we are trying to get off of the island! **

**Dakota: how are the 9 of us going to fit into a 4 person boat? **

**Chef: the other boat is on the other side of the island. It fits 12 people. So, 4 of us can go on this one and the other 5 can get the other boat. Or, all 9 of us can get on the 12 person boat. **

**Dakota: I vote the first one. I'm going on the four person one, though. **

**Katie: I say we all go on the 12 person boat! **

**(the rest of the remaining campers all run to the group)**

**Cody: guys! We need to get off the island! **

**Chef: actually! We need to kill the killer! **

**Courtney: are you crazy! **

**Chef: no! If we kill the killer, we will be fine! **

**Dawn: I think the killer is one of us! **

**Cody: how do you figure? **

**Dawn: I have explored this whole island! There are NO houses, or any signs of civilization . **

**Cody: well, who can it be? **

**Dawn: there has to be two killers. Because one person could not have pulled all of this off. **

**Dakota: whatever. You guys are crazy! I'm getting out of here! **

**Zoey: Dakota! Come back! **

**Mike: Zoey, just leave her alone. **

**(Dakota goes off to the shed to get the boat) **

**Chef: the shed is right there, she will be okay. **

**(the boat flies toward the group with Dakota's lifeless body hanging off the side) **

**Chef: GUYS LOOK OUT! **

**(Harold couldn't get out of the way in time, and was sliced in half by the boat) **

**LeShawna: HAROLD! **

**Chef: LeShawna, come on! **

**(Chef picks up LeShawna and runs off with her) **

**(now to Lightning and Ezekiel who were separated from the group) **

**Lightning: I'm not scared! Are you? **

**Ezekiel: a little. **

**Lightning: loser. **

**Ezekiel: this isn't the time to judge. We have to stick together if we are going to live. **

**(silence) **

**(Ezekiel turns around to see Lightning pinned up against a tree) **

**Ezekiel: AHHH! **

**(now to Noah, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, and Silent B) **

**Dawn: that was Ezekiel's scream! **

**(the 5 run toward the scream, but are too late) **

**Cody: EZEKIEL!**

**(Ezekiel's body is lying on the ground while his head is hanging from a branch) **

**Noah: we have to get out of here! **

**(the killer appears, as Courtney, Dawn, Noah, and Cody run away, leaving Silent B behind) **

**Killer: haha. We are so close to killing everybody! **

**(Silent B nods) **

**Killer: this mask is so hot! **

**(the killer takes off the mask to reveal... Eva)**

**Eva: these campers are going down! **

**(B nods again and signals that Eva should go back to the group, and he will take over again) **

**Eva: alright. **

**(Eva returns to the group) **

**Eva: I think B is dead! I saw him and the killer fighting, and I just ran! **

**Zoey: oh no! **

**(a machete is thrown through Owen, pinning him to the wall of the mess hall) **

**Izzy: OWEN! **

**Bridgette: Izzy! We have to go! **

**(Izzy runs over to Owen's body, while the rest of the group runs off) **

**Izzy: Owen! Why not me?**

**(the killer comes over and sends the machete through Izzy's back) **

**Izzy: why? **

**(the killer breaks Izzy's neck, leaving her dead next to her boyfriend) **

**(now to the rest of the group) **

**Eva: guys! Where's Izzy?**

**Bridgette: WE LEFT HER BEHIND! OH NO! **

**(she starts sobbing) **

**Geoff: baby, don't blame yourself. It will be okay. **

**(the killer appears behind Courtney and pulls her into the bushes) **

**Dawn: Courtney! **

**(Courtney's lifeless body is thrown out of the bushes with scratches) **

**Anne Maria: we have to run! **

**(Anne Maria turns around to see that all of her friends have disappeared, leaving her with the killer) **

**Anne Maria: oh crap! Guys! Hello? **

**Killer: bye bye Anne Maria! **

**(the killer lodges a branch through Anne Maria's stomach) **

**Anne Maria: why? **

**(Eva appears) **

**Anne Maria: EVA HELP ME! **

**Eva: nope! **

**(she pulls out a machete) **

**Anne Maria: your the killer! **

**(Silent B takes off his mask) **

**Anne Maria: B! Your the killer, too! **

**(Eva takes the machete and lodges it into Anne Maria's head) **

**Eva:nice work B!**

**(Silent B nods) **

**(now to the group who met up at the 12 seater boat) **

**Chef: we are missing Eva and B! **

**Dawn: I bet they are the killers! **

**(Eva appears) **

**Eva: correct, Dawn! **

**Dawn: huh? **

**(B appears on the other side of the group with a machete) **

**Chef: everybody run! **

**(as everybody tries to go a different way, B and Eva are able to stop LeShawna and Sierra) **

**Sierra: please don't kill us. **

**Eva: but, you guys already know we are the killers. So, why wouldn't we? **

**Sierra: please! We won't tell the cops or anything! We promise. **

**LeShawna: yeah! We swear! **

**(B swings his machete at Sierra, but is stopped as Cody, Chef, and Noah appear and shoot B in the arm) **

**(B screams) **

**Eva: oh no you don't! **

**(Eva throws her machete at Noah and slices his head off) **

**Cody: NOAH! **

**(B runs toward Chef with his machete, but Chef is able to get a clear shot on his head. B falls to the ground, dead) **

**Sierra: Cody! Thanks for saving us!**

**(Sierra is cut off, as Eva's machete goes through her stomach) **

**Cody: SIERRA! **

**(Chef picks up Cody, and signals for LeShawna to run off with them) **

**LeShawna: guys! Go on! I'll take care of Eva! **

**(LeShawna fights with Eva, but eventually gets stabbed in the shoulder and becomes very weak, giving Eva the chance to stab her in the chest) **

**LeShawna: I thought...we were...friend..**

**Eva: bye bye. **

**(Eva runs off to find the rest of the group) **

**Cody: guys. Eva killed Sierra! We need to get back at her. **

**Duncan: I agree. None of us deserved to die. Even Scott. **

**Dawn: I can't kill somebody. That is completely against what I am for. **

**Bridgette: me either. **

**Chef: anybody that doesn't want to needs to get on the 12 person boat and get help as fast as they can. **

**Bridgette: that would be me, Dawn, Geoff, Gwen, Heather, Justin, Katie, Lindsay, Mike and Zoey.**

**Chef: okay. You guys go. We need help here. **

**Heather: baby, please be careful. **

**Alejandro: I will. **

**(they kiss for a long time, while the others get on the boat) **

**Lindsay: Heather come on! **

**Heather: I'm coming. **

**Gwen: Duncan! Be careful! **

**Duncan: I will! **

**Gwen: I better see you when we come back with help! **

**Duncan:you will! **

**Gwen: good! **

**Chef:okay. Let's go find Eva. **

**(Eva is hiding behind a tree right next to the five of them) **

**Alejandro: let's split up. Me Duncan and Cody will go one way. Trent and Chef go the other way. **

**Chef: sounds like a plan. **

**(the 5 split up) **

**Eva: this is perfect. I'll go for Alejandro, Duncan, and Cody first. **

**(Eva follows the three) **

**Cody: she is going down. She won't get away with killing Sierra. **

**Alejandro: I hope Heather is doing okay. **

**Duncan: I hope Gwen is doing okay. **

**(the two stop when they hear Cody scream) **

**Alejandro: Cody what is it? **

**(they turn around to see the dead bodies of some of their friends) **

**Cody: we need to find Eva. **

**(now to Trent and Chef) **

**Trent: can I ask you something? **

**Chef: go ahead. **

**Trent: do you think Gwen would ever get back with me? **

**Chef: maybe if Duncan died. **

**Trent: there isn't a good chance at that. **

**Chef: well, let's not worry about that. We need to find Eva and kill her. **

**Trent: right. Sorry, I got off focus. **

**(they hear a scream) **

**Trent: that was Alejandro's scream! **

**(the two head off in the direction of the scream) **

**Duncan: just stab her already! **

**Eva: oh no you don't!**

**(Eva pushes Duncan, and stabs him in the shoulder with a pocket knife) **

**(Trent and Chef arrive behind Eva) **

**Eva: Cody, you'll be with your girlfriend soon. **

**Cody: oh really? **

**Eva: yes, really! **

**(right when Eva goes to swing her machete at Cody, Trent sticks his machete through Eva's stomach) **

**Eva: what the hell? **

**(she turns around to see Trent with a smirk on his face) **

**Eva: go to hell, Trent! **

**(Trent pulls the machete out of Eva's stomach and slices her head off) **

**Chef: nice job, Trent! **

**Duncan: yeah, Trent. Didn't know you had it in you! **

**Trent: thanks. **

**(the rest of the gang returns with help) **

**Police: we would like to speak with you guys in a second. **

**Chef: sure. No problem. **

**(the group watches as their once living friends are being carried away in body bags)**

**Bridgette: I'm going to miss them. **

**Geoff: me too. But hey, we lived through this. **

**(the police officer pulls them aside in groups of two or three to ask them questions) **

**Dawn: I can't believe B was a killer. **

**Police Officer: did they ever reveal any motives for killing? **

**Cody: no. but it definatley had to be for revenge or something along those lines. **

**Justin: B was always so quiet. The only people I know for sure that he didn't like are Staci and Scott. **

**Katie: Eva was always mad, so she hated pretty much everybody. She could have killed everybody to just get back at them because they always annoyed her. **

**Police Officer: well whatever the case, you guys all survived, and we will be getting you all back home as soon as possible. **

**(a couple weeks later) **

**Alejandro: Heather, wake up. Today's the day. **

**Heather: this is going to be the worst day ever! **

**Alejandro: I know, but we will get through it. **

**(a couple hours later, the survivors all meet up at a cemetery, where the funeral of their friends is being held. The families of the deceased cast members all arrive and thank the surviving campers for letting them know what happened) **

**Chef: these children that were murdered, were such nice people. None of them deserved it. And if the two that did the murdering were still alive, I know they would feel bad. Even if they were locked up, they would feel terrible about all of this. Everybody that was murdered were all nice people. I thank all of you for coming. (Chef breaks down in tears as Geoff and Cody come up and walk him away from the caskets) **

**(after the funeral) **

**Chef: well I guess I will keep in touch with you guys. **

**Duncan: we will, too. **

**(as the group is talking, a figure is watching them from behind a tree) **

**Chef: well I'm going to go back to my apartment. **

**Bridgette: we will call you guys in a week to discuss plans to send out thank you cards, and give the families gifts. **

**Cody: sounds like a plan. **

**(1 week later) **

**Geoff: Bridgette! Come here! **

**Bridgette: what's wrong, baby? **

**Geoff: listen to the T.V.**

**News Lady: This just in, survivor of the Total Drama killings, Cody Jones and girlfriend Lindsay Smith were just found dead in their apartment. The police have no clue if it was a murder, or if it was suicide. The two were found laying next to each other, holding hands, dead. **

**(phone rings) **

**Geoff: I got it. **

**(Bridgette continues watching, as Geoff leaves the room to talk to the caller) **

**Geoff: nuh uh!**

**(Geoff gets off the phone)**

**Bridgette: who was that? **

**(Geoff grabs Bridgette) **

**Geoff: baby, it's happening again.**

**Bridgette: what? What's happening again! **

**Geoff:Bridgette, they were murdered! **

**Bridgette: no! **

**(she starts to cry) **

**(Geoff hugs her tightly) **

**Geoff: it's okay, Bridgette. **

**(a knock is heard at the door) **

**Geoff: I'll get it. **

**(he looks through the peep hole, and see that it is a masked figure with a machete) **

**Geoff: BRIDGETTE! GET THE PHONE! **

**Bridgette: who is at the door? **

**Geoff: just get the phone! **

**(Geoff locks the door, and opens the window and screams for help) **

**Bridgette: what's going on? **

**Geoff: the killer is at the door. **

**Bridgette: oh no! **

**Geoff: go in the bedroom and lock the door. **

**Bridgette: not without you! **

**Geoff: let's go! **

**(the killer breaks through the door) **

**Geoff: Bridgette! Run! **

**(the killer takes off the mask, and reveals Chef)  
Chef: haha! You should see the look on your faces! **

**Geoff: Chef! You scared the shit out of us! **

**Chef: haha! **

**(the actual killer stands in the doorway behind Chef)**

**Bridgette: CHEF LOOK OUT! **

**(a machete is lodged through Chef's stomach) **

**Bridgette: AHHH! **

…**...TO BE CONTINUED! **

**SURVIVORS:**

**Alejandro**

**Bridgette(from the end) **

**Dawn**

**Duncan**

**Geoff(from the end)**

**Gwen**

**Heather**

**Justin**

**Katie**

**Mike**

**Trent**

**Zoey**


End file.
